yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Future City Heartland
|} Other images Episode 33 Arc V Ep 033.png|The Field Magic Card "Future City Heartland" is activated. Ep33 Shun is furious.png|Shun clenching his fist with an expression of fury. Ep33 Shun talking about his homeland.png|Shun talking about his homeland. Sora and Shun 33-00.png|Shun and Sora's Duel in "Future City Heartland". Ep33 Shun Summons Vanishing Lanius.png|"Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" summoned. Arc V Sora during his duel against Shun.png|Sora during his duel against Shun. Ep33 Sora.png|Sora explaining that the crowd are about to see a real, full-fledged Fusion Summon. Ep33 Shun's LP falling to 3100.png|Shun's LP falling to 3100. Shun 33-22.png|Shun activates his Trap Card "Raid Raptors - Return" and returns the "Vanishing Lanius" destroyed in battle to his hand. Arc V Sora smiled maliciously.png|Sora smiled maliciously. Episode 34 Ep34 Sora smiling.png|Sora smiling. Shun escapes.png|Shun escapes with "Rise Falcon". Ep34 Shun activates Mirror Barrier.png|Shun activates "Mirror Barrier". ArcV Ep 034.png|"Wheel Saw Lio" attacks "Rise Falcon". Shun 23.png|Shun attacking "Wheel Saw Lio" with "Rise Falcon". Ep34 Sora receiving damage.png|Sora receiving damage. Ep34 Chain Sheep attacks Rise Falcon.png|"Death-Toy Chain Sheep" attacks "Rise Falcon". Shun2.png|Shun with "Rise Falcon" in "Future City Heartland". Ep 34 Shun's LP falling to 2200.png|Shun's LP falling to 2200. Ep34 Blaze Falcon.png|"Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" Xyz Summoned. Ep34 Sora excited.png|Sora excited. Ep34 Blaze Falcon detaching an Overlay Unit.png|"Blaze Falcon" detaching an Overlay Unit. Sora35.png|Sora activates his Trap Card, "Death-Toy Backup" which prevents "Chain Sheep"'s destruction and increases its ATK by 800. Sora escapes.png|Sora is chased by "Blaze Falcon". Ep34 Sora talking about hunting games.png|Sora claiming that chasing Shun and his people because they are just prey for their "hunting games" is just for fun. Sora showing his true colors.jpg|Sora activates his Magic Card "Death-Toy Fusion". Ep34 Death-Toy Mad Chimera.png|"Death-Toy Mad Chimera" Fusion Summoned. Ep34 Mad Chimera attacks Blaze Falcon.png|"Mad Chimera" attacks "Blaze Falcon". Shun escapes 2.png|Shun evades "Mad Chimera"'s shockwave. Ep34 Sora activates the effect of Mad Chimera.png|Sora activates the effect of "Mad Chimera". Arc V Death-Toy Mad Chimera.png|"Mad Chimera" with 3800 ATK. Arc V Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon.png|"Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" Xyz Summoned. Ep34 Revolutional Air Raid.png|"Revolutional Air Raid". Ep 34 Revolution Falcon bombing Future City Heartland.png|"Revolution Falcon" bombing "Future City Heartland". Episode 50 Yuya and Yuto.png|Yūto shouted at Reiji from within Yūya. Reiji and Yuya 50-00.png|Yūya challenges Reiji. Shun speaking with Serena.png|Shun questioning Serena. Ep50 Reiji and Flame King Temujin.png|Reiji Fusion Summons "DDD Flame King Temujin". Ep50 Reiji and King Alexander.png|"DDD Gust King Alexander" Synchro Summoned. Ep50 DD Baphomet.png|"DD Baphomet" summoned. Ep50 Dennis shocked.png|Dennis is shocked that Reiji can Summon Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Shun and Serena 50-1.png|Serena questioning Shun about truth behind Academia's invasion. Ep50 Stargazer attacked by Alexander.png|"Stargazer" is attacked by "Alexander". Ep50 Caesar attacks Mammosplash.png|"Caesar" attacks "Mammosplash". Ep50 Serena horrified.png|Serena horrified. Ep50 Reiji tells Yūya to use his new power.png|Reiji tells Yūya to use his new power. Ep50 Yūya's sadness.png|Yūya sadly explains that Yuzu was always by his side and encouraging him. Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes.png|Yūya explains that "Beast-Eyes" and "Rune-Eyes" are monsters that he was able to Summon thanks to the hint that he got from Yuzu. Ep50 Reiji, Temujin, Alexander and Caesar.png|Reiji tells Yūya that he knew Sora was from Academia. Ep 50 Rune-Eyes prepares to attack.png|"Rune-Eyes" prepare to attack "Temujin", "Alexander" and "Caesar". Ep50 Close up Serena.png|Shun asks Serena why she looks so much like Ruri. Reiji use Contract Change.png|Reiji activates "DDD Contract Change". Dennis 50.png|Dennis wondering if Reiji saw Yūri abducting Yuzu. Ep50 Yūya looking at Reiji.png|Yūya looking at Reiji. Yuya vs Reiji.png|Reiji tells Yūya that if he wants to defeat Academia and save Yuzu, then he must defeat Reiji first. Episode 51 Ep51 Yūya asks Reiji if Yuzu is alive.png|Yūya asks Reiji if Yuzu is alive. Ep51 DD Necro Slime.png|"DD Necro Slime" summoned. Ep51 Reiji activates the effect of Abyss Ragnarok.png|Reiji activates the effect of "DDD Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok". Ep51 Entermate Pendulum Magician.png|"Entermate Pendulum Magician" summoned. Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png|Yūya with "Dark Rebellion" and "Odd-Eyes". Ep51 Effect of Caesar Ragnarok.png|Effect of "Caesar Ragnarok". Yuya 51-16.png|Yūya blasted by "DDD Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga". Ep51 Yūya injured.png|Yūya injured. Ep51 Shun.png|Shun surprised to hear Yūya talking about Yūto. Ep51 Reiji looks at Yūya.png|Reiji looks at Yūya. Yuya with Shuffle Reborn.png|Yūya activates his Magic Card "Shuffle Reborn". Ep51 Serena and Shun shocked.png|Shun and Serena are surprised that an Xyz Monster can be granted a Level. Ep51 Yūya increases the ATK of Odd Eyes Rebellion.png|Yūya activates the effect of "Misdirection Wing" from his Graveyard and increases the ATK of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" by 800. Ep51 Reiji activates the effect of Kali Yuga.png|Reiji activates the effect of "Kali Yuga". Arc V Ep 051.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks "Kali Yuga". Yuya defeated by Reiji.png|Yūya defeated by Reiji. Category:Anime cards Category:Magic Cards Category:Field Magic Cards